Expecting and Nerves and Lady Balls
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina are getting married... both of them getting nervous. Ruby and Snow calm them down. Fluffy Tumblr prompt.


**AN: Please check out this fic's buddy… it's partner, it's pal… the go hand in hand! It's called 'Flower Girls and Nerves and Lady Balls'**

"I can't breathe!" Emma threw her upper body forward then squatted, trying to put her head between her knees…

She—thankfully—had picked a dress that wasn't heavy or hard to move around in, it was actually quite flowy—she liked the breeze… and she secretly loved that the bodice of the dress was loose enough to breathe (except for this moment) and move in..and that her boobs looked amazing!...

She tried to take a couple more huffs of air, "I can't fucking breathe!"

Ruby giggled slightly as she knelt down next to the princess, "Yes you can Emma… it's just nerves… You're finally understanding what you're doing today and it's finally freaking you out…"

"What do you mean freaking me out?" Emma leaned backwards so that she fell to her ass and pulled her knees to her chest.

"You've been committed to Regina, we all know that… But what you're finally realizing you're doing… and what you don't really like doing is making public proclamations about yourself and especially not about your love—" Before Emma could protest, Ruby put her hand up, "I don't mean it like that… You love letting everyone know that you're together… you don't love telling people just how together… how invested, how intimate your love really is." Red looked off to the side and mumbled to herself while she let Emma take it in, "Except we can all so see it when you're looking in her eyes." She smirked as Emma thought more and pulled her knees up tighter.

"Will you go check on her? Or have someone check on her? We got like lover's telepathy or something in this world and she's a mess—even though she might not show it…" She asked Ruby.

"Alright… I'll be right back and we can get you all ready to the point that you're gonna kick ass at the ceremony." She winked to her friend before she left Emma's bridal suite for a few moments.

She stuck her head out and looked around. She found Mary Margaret walking down the hall, "Hey!" She whistled and waved to get her girlfriend's attention, "M&M!"

Mary Margaret rushed over to Ruby knowing exactly what room she was at, "Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah… I got her, we're getting through the rush of nerves and all that, but she thinks Regina needs some comforting, so if you don't mind…" Ruby started back into the suite.

"Rubes!" Mary Margaret said in a stern voice.

"No, 'Rubes!' M&M…. Your daughter is concerned for her lover soon to be wife. She wants someone she trusts and loves to go check on her… Now, I'm already dealing with the blonde one in the way that only I can deal with her… that leaves you to lady-ball up and go deal with Regina!" Ruby leaned in and pecked her stunned girlfriend, "Now if you'll excuse me…" She walked back into the suite and shut the door.

Mary Margaret had her arms bent at the elbow, palms open…. As was her mouth… the woman was in total shock… and now she had to deal with Regina? "Gods damn it…" She mumbled as she turned back the direction she came and marched to Regina's room.

She knocked on the door, "Regina? May I come in?" She asked.

"…I suppose…?" Regina was pacing, in her literal princess dress—it was everything Emma's was not…and also better than Emma's was in the departments that mattered—like the chest area… they were boob (and leg and ass and..everything else) women, so the fact that their chests looked great, well that was just icing. She took a deep breath, her hands on her corseted back, ever the regal bride she had always been and looked Mary Margaret's way as she entered.

"I just came to check on you…" The mother of the other bride said.

"Check on me…?" Regina was perplexed.

"Yes… Ruby said that Emma said that you were nervous… just like Emma… so I wanted to come in and offer any help I could."

Regina crossed her arms and stared at her soon to be mother-in-law, "You wanted to offer _me _help?"

"Of course…" She swallowed hard and looked around for a moment, "Alright!" She relented under the other woman's hard stare, "Ruby gave me no option."

Regina smirked and nodded, "Well, I'll be fine, thank you." She turned away.

Mary Margaret caught a flash of humanity in the other woman's eyes… a flash of fear and she couldn't let it go. "Regina… you can tell me anything, and I give you my word on Emma's happiness that I will take it to the grave…"

Regina jutted her jaw to the side, taking in the formerly known _Snow White_…her hated and worst enemy. She then bit her lip, "I'm not sure if I should tell you before I even tell Emma… but I am scared for Emma's reaction…"

"What are you expecting or something?" Mary Margaret asked sarcastically. She saw the look on Regina's face before the woman masked herself, "You're expecting!" Mary Margaret covered her mouth. She waited a few moments, took them to process before she started in again, "And just why are you nervous to tell Emma?" She asked.

"Because Emma did not grow up in this world… she will have a hard time accepting that the child is hers… and while we do have our son, I'm not sure she is ready to be a mother… to a baby… I'm not sure she's fully prepared to be on this road we're on…"

"Well… I think you need to give your soon to be bride some more credit…." Mary Margaret's 'teacher' voice surfaced, "When has Emma not stepped up to be the person she needs to be? Sure she might refuse a little at first, but she always, always triumphed in the end… and yes, it might take a while for her to believe that her child is her child… but she will believe it because it's the truth… She knows when you're lying and when you're not… Or do you forget that ability of hers?"

"I just think she might be rash and ignore it…" Regina looked off to the side.

Mary Margaret laughed, "Well, that may be, but we both know she can't live without you or Henry… She'll get over herself quickly and be more excited than anything else…" She paused for a moment, "For now… for today… don't worry about the future… think about what's happening now. Think on the fact that you and Emma are coming together to bind yourselves in love for eternity…"

Regina's eyes got bigger and she tried to bend forward, but could not, "I can't breathe… I can't fucking breathe!"

Mary Margaret shook her head, "Yes…" She helped Regina to a chair, "You can… Don't tell me you're scared."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you honestly telling me that you're scared to walk down that isle and tell this world that you love my daughter?" She bent down to look at the bride to be, "What is there to be scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything." Regina's brows knit together and she glared at Mary Margaret, "Least of all a crowd." She rolled her eyes, "That is an absurd thought… even for you."

"Then prove me wrong." Mary Margaret stood up and walked to the door. "I'll come get you when it's time." She said before she left.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Ruby shut the door and turned back to Emma, "I can't believe you just told my mother to 'lady ball up'…." Emma said.

"Well… sometimes that woman needs to lady ball up in order to get things done…" Ruby sat down next to Emma, "You're a lot like her, you know… Sometimes you need a shove when at first you don't believe or understand fully or whatever… You have to lady ball up and get pushed… and right now, that's what's going to happen. You are going to lady ball up and you are going to say, 'HEY! People of the court! I am Emma! I'm a fucking princess! I'm gonna marry the woman I love, the same woman we've pardoned so that I can do just that… and We're going to have all kinds of bendy, passionate sex once this thing is over. AND! We're going to stay in love and married forever and ever… so suck on that.' Alright?" Red looked at her.

Emma was only grinning, "Alright… sounds like a plan…"

"Okay… I'm gonna go and check on everything. I'll be back to get you when it's time…" Ruby got up and winked at her as she walked out.

Just as she shut the door, she felt a hand take hers, "How is everything now?"

"It's good." Ruby nodded as she and Mary Margaret walked along the hallway, "Shall we go make sure it's all good to go?"

"Yes!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma got up and sat down in the chair before the vanity. She looked at all of the make-up and stuff that had been used on her and she rolled her eyes. She stared into the mirror longingly, wishing that she could see Regina… if she could just see her, she knew she'd calm down she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Emma."

Emma opened her eyes and found Regina inside the mirror, "Regina!" She grinned wide at her face then surveyed her bride as best she could… her eyes stopped on the over abundance of cleavage.

"Darling… those are not my eyes…"

Emma shook her head, "No they are not… damn and I thought my boobs looked good…"

Regina took this time to survey her bride and smirked, "You did not think wrong…" She said with a cheeky smile as Emma looked back to her face, "There is something I feel I need to confess before we marry… You're mother told me to focus on the day, which, I have no doubt that in this instance she may be right… but there is something stronger pulling on me to tell you…"

"What is it?" Regina faded from the mirror, "Regina?" Emma put her hand to it then started to freak out, "Regina?"

"Relax darling, I'm right here." Regina said from behind her.

Emma turned and grinned. She stood up and walked over to the brunette and placed her arms around her before kissing her.

"Emma." Regina pulled from the kiss.

"Regina." Emma stated, playfully mocking the brunette's tone.

Regina swallowed and stared at the blonde, "I don't know any other way than to just… say it…"

Emma knit her brows, "Alright… it's okay… What's going on…"

"You're going to be a mother." Regina stared at the blonde.

Emma looked around confused for a minute. She knit her brows and stared, "I thought I already was one…"

"You're going to be one again…"

"Like… I'm gonna have to pop another kid out of me? How do you know this and I don't?"

"No my love… I will be 'popping' the kid out of _me_…"

"You're pre—you're pre—you're pregnant?" Emma's knees went weak… she had heard of this whole, 'two women in this world are more than capable of getting knocked up…especially when one is magical' thing… she just thought that if it happened, it'd be way, way after the wedding… not sometime before.

As she thought about it further in the span of maybe three minutes… she realized that while making love all the time and being princesses and soon seeing Henry off to college and all of that… she would have had empty nest syndrome… she just got her family, she didn't want it leaving just yet… She realized that she wanted more family as well… so this was perfect.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around Regina, "That is so badass! We're gonna moms again! A little tiny version of both of us?" She asked.

Regina was shocked at Emma's reaction, but answered her question with a nod.

"It's gonna be fucking perfect, Babe…" Emma kissed her again.

They had been wrapped up in each other's arms for no longer than six minutes when worried, angered tones started sounding outside of the door.

"What do you mean she's not in there?"

"I mean the room is empty and Regina is nowhere to be found!"

"Oh fuck…" Ruby sighed. "Don't say anything right away…" She warned Mary Margaret.

Of course, neither Regina nor Emma heard any of this as they were too busy getting their mack on. But, Ruby and Mary Margaret took a deep breath to prepare themselves for the worst thing imaginable. Ruby pushed the door open, "OHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!" She immediately threw her hand up to her girlfriend's eyes. "We're sorry… we were just coming to tell you that it's time for you two to you know… get married…." She paused for a moment, "You're not supposed to do that until after the wedding… Come on M&M, let's get you anywhere else but right here before I pry them apart…" She escorted her girlfriend out of the room.


End file.
